the bird and the scroll
by Mitternacht
Summary: If you were born without wings, do nothing to prevent them from growing.
1. Dance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

So, this whole thing is for I.heart.Hatake.Kakashi and her awesome NejiTen challenge! And, I'm planning to do all ten prompts... but, for now, this is the first one.

Review, yeah?

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Bird And The Scroll**

_There comes a time, when every lonely little boy must learn to dance._

TenTen hummed a silent tune as she cleaned her weapons. Her chocolate brown eyes danced between her cleaned weapons on the blue blanket she brought and the person beside her.

"Hm. So, Neji," TenTen stopped cleaning her weapons to glance at the white-eyed Hyuuga prodigy. "Where do you think Gai-sensei and Lee are?"

Eyes closed, he monotoned. "Probably doing some ridiculous task."

TenTen laughed at the now open eyed Neji. "Aw, c'mon, don't tell me their ridiculous tasks never sparked an inspiration in you." TenTen smiled widely, shooting him a playful look.

Neji scoffed.

"Please, you honestly think spreading nonsense about youth and doing ridiculous tasks, such as running one-hundred laps around Konoha is inspiration sparking?"

TenTen stared at him.

"What?"

"I think that's the most I ever really heard you say."

He grunted.

She smiled, laughing in return to his grunt. "I'm just kidding, Neji."

"Anyway, they're not _that_ bad… " TenTen trailed off when Neji stared at her skeptically. She rolled her chocolate brown mirth filled eyes unconditionally, smiling as she started to clean her weapons once more. "_Okay_, so maybe they are ridiculous… With their green spandex, their youth sprouting, and their over ridiculous stunts…"

Neji closed his eyes again, smirking at her.

They sat in silence enjoying each other's company. This was one of the many days they didn't train. During this time they cleaned their weapons and made small talk.

TenTen contemplated as she stared at her weapons. Honestly, looking at the pile of weapons that were dirty and the pile of weapons on the blue blanket that were clean, she thought she may have had too many. She smirked, she was a weapons master after all, and she was pretty damn proud of all her weapons.

Picking her dirtied katana, she glanced at the closed eyed Neji. "Oh by the way, Neji."

"Hm?"

"Are you going to the annual ball Tsunade-sama is holding?"

"Hn."

TenTen gaped. Over the years as Team Gai and hanging around Neji all the time, she had come to learn what his grunts and one syllable replies meant.

"What?! What do you mean you're not going?!"

"Hn."

"C'mon, Neji! With you and your Hyuuga charm and etiquette the ball would be at lost without you! And, at the dancing part, you could show everyone off!" TenTen put down the now clean katana.

TenTen paused, feeling his uneasiness. "_Wait_, you do know how to dance… Right?"

"…" Neji remained silent.

TenTen put a lone hand to her mouth, and gasped. "Oh my god…" Neji turned away from her stare, frown plastered on his face. "You don't know to dance, do _you_?"

For a time, there was silence till Neji heard the rustling of grass. Opening his eyes cautiously, he looked up.

"TenTen, why are you in front of me?"

TenTen held out her arms, indication for him to get up with her help. "Up, Neji." In return, Neji made a grunt of protest. "Hyuuga Neji, up."

Neji frowning, he took her hands and complied.

TenTen stepped closer to him. "I'm going to teach you, Hyuuga Neji, how to dance."

He quirked a brow in her direction.

"Don't quirk your eyebrow at me. Just because I may have never showed any _real_ interest in dancing doesn't mean I don't know how!"

"Hn."

Without another word from TenTen, she took both of his hands using hers and placed them on her waist, then she wrapped both of her arms around Neji's neck.

TenTen looked at face for a reaction.

She laughed. "Don't get all shy and blushy on me, Neji." She commented, seeing his faint blush. "I think Hinata's rubbing off on you." He grunted in response to her laugh filled comment. "Plus, it's not like we've never been in this kind of position before."

At that last sentence, he smirked proudly.

"Don't go smirking like that either."

Neji's smirk was still strong, it wouldn't falter.

TenTen sighed, as she started to sway in Neji's arms. "Anyway, follow my movements."

Neji mumbled a 'Sorry.' when he had stepped on her foot. TenTen waved it off dismissively, staring at his face.

"Don't look down. Keep eye contact at all times."

Neji made a small nod, quickly averting his eyes back her eyes. Neji couldn't help, but ask the question that'd been tugging at him since she said she was going to teach him how to dance. "TenTen?"

"Hm?"

"… How do you know how to dance?"

TenTen face faltered a bit, as she smiled sadly. "When I was little, my mother taught me when I was little…"

Neji patiently waited if she was going to continue or not. If he had asked a question that went out of limits, she didn't have to answer him.

"You do not have to talk about it if you do not wish to."

TenTen shook her head. "No, it's fine."

"Anyway, my mother taught me for this celebration we had every year, you know, like family tradition or something. There, I danced with my father."

"What happened to your parents?"

"… They're dead."

"… I'm sorry for your loss."

TenTen shook her head once more. "They died an honorable death, I'm proud of them."

TenTen smiled again. "Anyway, dancing isn't so hard, is it?"

Neji 'Tch'-ed.

"_Okay_, so what if you stepped on my feet four times…" Neji growled at her sentence, though, she ignored it. "You're just now learning after all."

For moments, they danced together. Neji every now and then mumbling 'Sorry.' and TenTen waving it off dismissively, saying that it's normal for beginners.

"Thank you…"

"Hm? For teaching you how to dance? That's no problem at—"

"—No."

TenTen furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at him, not really getting what he was saying. "Huh? What do you mean then?"

"For being there for me…"

TenTen smiled. "No problem."

"So, I take it you'll be going to the ball now."

"Hn."

"That's my Neji."

"TenTen… would you be date for the ball?"

TenTen feigned contemplation. "Well… I don't know…"

Neji set his warning tone. "TenTen…"

TenTen laughed in return. "I was just kidding. Of course I'll be your date."

Smirking, Neji placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Once, they pulled apart, TenTen rested her head on his shoulder. For the time, they danced, smiles plastered on their faces. TenTen's weapons long forgotten for the time being…


	2. Hope

**Disclaimer: **I may not own Naruto, but that's fine... I HAVE TEA!

So, this is the second prompt for I.heart. Hatake.Kakashi's NejiTenTen challenge.

Er, by the way, this chapter is a little weird to me... I'm thinking I may have gotten the concept wrong, and also thinking I may re-write this. It all depends...

Spazz likes reviews. (Note all hints there.)

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Bird And The Scroll**

_Hope is a waking dream._

TenTen hoped, waited, and dreamed.

Though TenTen may have been looked upon and thought of as a tomboy, that most people would have thought her the person to never have those fairytale dreams. Dreams that were cascaded with Prince Charmings, so charming to just sweep her off her feet and lived happily ever after.

In her opinion, her dream, was not cascaded with Prince Charmings, because there was no true Prince Charming for her, she'd thought. But, being a girl… she could only hope for hers…

And, she was hoping a certain someone…

Clearly looking at the back of that certain someone, as he walked away… she knew her chances of such a thing coming true with a person like him was by far anything, but likely.

All she could do is walk in the opposite direction, and hold back the tears that were threatening to fall on the already wet ground.

And, as she opened the door to her empty home, she couldn't do anything, but get undressed, take a shower, get in her sleeping ware, and lay down. Thinking about all the things in her life… good times, bad times, mistakes, missions, and anything else that beckoned her in her sleepless and slightly depressed self.

Even though bad things trailed her thoughts, being the person she was, wouldn't let it get her down… She wouldn't let such a thing falter her.

But, thinking of how long she's waited, gave her doubts about him… she didn't think about it anymore as she succumbed to sleep.

In the morning, she did only her daily routine. And, it was sparring with him, other than her other teammate who just sparred with their Sensei.

All through out the battle he only seemed more distant, not only to her, but the battle itself. When in such a state as he let himself in, she was able to land a few blows on him. And, once he'd realized his state, he excused himself from the day's training, leaving her alone and without a partner for the day.

A few moments after he left, the sky started to weep again…

She could only be tempted to weep with it.

Her Sensei gave her the choice of taking the day off from training as well or to watch him spar with her other teammate…

She chose the former.

By the look in her Sensei's eyes, he could read her like a book. Not sprouting anything about youth or trying to persuade her to stay… he let his flower go without another word.

She inwardly thanked him, as she walked away.

Once home, she changed out of her wet clothing, due to the weeping sky, and laid down. She didn't even bother to do anything else… she was too worried. Not only about herself, but about him as well.

As she stared up at the ceiling, she wondered what she could have done to make him act this way toward her. As she racked her brain for answers, it only seemed more difficult as her mind went through a list of things.

She found no logical or reasonable answer.

Though they may have been only teammates in the eyes of most people, they shared a unique bond. And, she would do absolutely nothing to jeopardize that bond. She would stay by his side always, but it seemed difficult at the moment.

That scared her…

She now contemplated on whether she should have confronted him about it or not. But, being so upfront about that could've made it much worse.

Turning on her side, she stared out the window, unable to see anything as the rain pelted the glass. The rain was hard and fierce, blinding her sight from the view her window offered. Such rain, and that much was unusual in Konoha.

She wondered if she just let him have his space, until he cooled down or whatever he needed to do. As long as they went back to the way they were.

But, what if everything didn't go back to normal…

She then decided maybe, just maybe, she would confess her love for him. Rejection or acceptation, she honestly didn't know what would happen if she did though… She thought about the possibility of it absolutely ruining their friendship.

She should ask one of her friends for advice or help? Hinata was the most trusting one, but then again Temari was wiser than most of her friends. Maybe she should just go to both—

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

She blinked, the sound rang through her ears, as she stared out the window. She had been so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't even notice the figure appear outside her window.

And, she defiantly recognized that chakra signature.

_Neji?_

TenTen stood, and walked toward her window. She opened it, not caring she got wet, she was more concerned about what his was doing here. Were they called on a mission? Did something bad happen?

Closing the window, ignoring all the water on herself, she quirked an eyebrow in confusion at him. "Neji? What are you—"

"TenTen, I love you."

It was blunt and straight forward. But, she shouldn't have expected anything less from Hyuuga Neji. He didn't beat around bush, she knew that. Yet, all she could do is stand there in shock, as happiness filled inside her.

Shock, in this situation, was a complete understatement.

And, all she could do was stand there as he kissed her fiercely. Once regaining her she snaked her arms around his neck, as his grip on her waist tightened, and responded to the kiss. Maybe… her dream would come true…

TenTen decided, hope was a dream in the waking.


	3. Lies

**Disclaimer: **You seriously need to stop rubbing it in! I don't own Naruto, but I do in my dreams!

Spazz is in the ohmygodIlostmytouchinwriting—ish kind of thing.

This chapter is kind of _Ugh _to me. In other words I don't think I did very well on it, especially at the middle and end. Maybe, it was because my brain was deprived of cool air thing, since my air conditioner went out when I was writing this. Woe is me.

By the way, Spazz found this totally pwnish online game she's addicted to, that's why the updates are so slow... or rather, _slower_.

Hope since she loves you guys dearly, the three oneshots she's been working on will be up in a week or so. (An Ino centric one, A ShikaTema, and A SasuSaku.)

I've really talked to much, haven't I?

Well, this is the third prompt for I.heart.Hatake.Kakashi's NejiTenTen challenge.

Review. You know you want to.

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Bird And The Scroll**

_Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies._

Neji smiled lightly at his thoughts of her. Idly looking up at the dark sky abounding with bright stars, he remembered the late nights he'd walk her teasing, smiling demeanor home. Even if he'd worked her to no end with training, she still seemed to have that smile of hers plastered on her face.

(Though, he might not ever admit it, he loved seeing it.)

Bring his head down to stare out in front of him, his pale violet eyes studied the deserted Konoha street he was currently on. Inwardly scoffing, it seemed so different from the nights where drunks, were crawling on this same street. Usually, when they'd make a move on her, when she was with him, he'd Kaiten them, wrap his arm protectively around her waist and pull her along.

He smirked remembering the different responses he'd get out of her. Depending on her mood, he concluded. There was the side that loved him being so (_overly_, as she would say.) protective and jump to hug him.

(_"Aw, Thanks Neji!"_)

And, then the strong, independent side.

(_"I could've done that myself, you know. I'm not a damsel in distress!"_)

Then, she'd go on rambling about how she wasn't weak. Sooner or later he'd shut her up with a kiss. Not that he didn't like her speaking, he actually enjoyed it, plus he had an excuse to kiss her.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he stared down at his sandal clad feet, noticing the slight sand gathering around them as he walked. Narrowing his eyes, his thoughts of her were pushed aside as the Hyuuga Clan was brought to mind.

Usually, the Hyuuga Clan would have at least one meeting a month, to speak with him of arranged marriages, yet for the past three months, there were no meetings to his knowledge. Frowning, he contemplated. Were they keeping him in the dust? Are they planning something?

Neji honestly enjoyed not having those damn meetings. He was able to spend to with her and not be worried about the day when the Clan would force him to get married in an arranged one, since he'd turned down way too many to count.

Eyes flickering out in front of him again, he noted he was almost at the Hyuuga Compound. Neji wouldn't be surprised if he got home and they wanted to have a meeting with him, because life was full of irony.

Making a left, he entered the gates of the Hyuuga Compound, with a brief nod towards the guards he headed in doors. Shutting the door behind him, his pale irises gazed around him, it seemed most of the Hyuugas were asleep, aside from late night trainers such as him.

Settling his eyes on the bronze paneling, he set off towards his room. Looking at the distinct color of paneling, he contemplated and theorized, mind strung out fully on the Hyuuga Clan. They were quick and decisive, almost like the Elders of Konoha.

He frowned.

The elders, in his opinion, were wise, but didn't know what was best for everyone. They got on many people's bad side, Tsunade-sama included. Yet, they couldn't do a real thing about, and that sickened him.

Noticing the end of the bronze paneling, a notice that he'd reached his destination, he opened his room's door. He decided, he would think more about the matters later.

Closing the door silently he placed his sandals by his room's entrance. Once getting out of his clothes and throwing them in the hamper, he changed into his nightwear.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Come in."

The door opened slightly, the hall lights illuminating a bit of his dark room's floor. When the newcomer did not enter, he greeted the only person that did that.

"Hinata-sama, is there something you need?"

The pale-eyed heiress pale irises widen a fraction, her soft timid voice filled his ears, "F-Father would like to see you."

His jaw clenched unconsciously, nodding his head in conformation he'd be there, he watched Hinata flee his sight quickly. Gathering his white robe and shrugging it on his shoulders he headed for the clan leader's room.

Arriving at his detestation, he knocked on the door.

"Enter."

After opening and closing the door. Neji bowed at the other man's presence, regarding him formally. "You wanted to see me, Hiashi-sama."

"Yes." Hiashi flicked his older pale eyes over to the young man. "I wanted to question you about something."

Neji nodded in conformation to go on.

"The female member of your team…" Hiashi paused, and Neji felt his breath catch in throat. Neji inwardly damned the irony of life. "TenTen, was it?"

"Yes, it's TenTen."

"Is there anything going on between you two?"

Narrowing his eyes slightly, but not noticeably, Neji questioned the older man's one. "Hiashi, what do you mean?"

The wiser man clarified. "Are you two in a relationship? Something more than teammates."

Gulping, Neji kept his blank regarding face. "No. We're just teammates, sparring partners, and friends. That's it."

Hiashi nodded. "Good. The next meeting of marriages will be held on Wednesday." He continued when Neji nodded. "You may leave."

Turning to leave, he paused when Hiashi called out to him for the last time. "Neji, we know you are not lying. " And, Neji had to suppress the smirk that was twitching his lips. They didn't know how easily they were fooled. "And, actually consider accepting this next marriage."

Closing the door silently behind him, and entering the illuminated hall, Neji stood there for a moment's time.

For TenTen, his lover, he'd do anything.

Even if that meant lying to the higher-ups' questions.


End file.
